Legacy
by Darkchaos1215
Summary: Discontinued. read update chap
1. Chapter 1

1**CHAPTER 1: Surprise! Happy Birthday!**

It has been four and a half years since the battle with the cyber-beasts incident. We rejoin everyone's favorite hero and his blue net navi in ACDC park on his 16th birthday...

Lan Hikari was sitting alone in ACDC park. His outfit hadn't changed much in the past four

and a half years. The only difference in his appearance was that he grew to 6 foot even and that

instead of wearing black shorts he wore normal black pants. Asides from that his outfit remained

the same.

Lan sighed as he watched the leaves blow by.

"Its pretty quiet now that all the net terrorists are gone." He said to noone in particular.

"It's not that bad Lan." Replied his blue navi.

"But now I don't have any excuses for not doing my homework!" Lan whined.

"Then maybe you can bring up your failing grades in school." Megaman said teasingly.

Lan unstrapped his P.E.T from his upper right arm and began to shake it up and down quickly.

"Take that back Mega-big mouth!" Lan yelled. He continued to shake Megaman up and down at

a dizzying speed. When Lan was done, Megaman's eyes had swirls in them.

"That'll teach you..." Lan said trailing off. Megaman shock his head back in forth so he could

see clearly again.

"Fine lets see how you do without an alarm clock tomorrow." Megaman said.

"Huh? Wait a sec! Megaman wake me up tomorrow or I'll be late for school!" Lan whined.

"We'll see." The blue navi replied.

Then the two stopped arguing and watched the leaves blow by. Lan's P.E.T. beeped ,shattering

the silence.

"You got email Lan." Megaman said on instinct. He immediately hit himself for saying it. _I _

_gotta stop doing that. _He thought.

"Who's it from?" Lan asked lazily.

"It's from... Maylu." Megaman said a little surprised.

"Read it." Lan commanded.

"Fine." Megaman said. "Hey Lan, I wanted to talk to you. Can we meet at your house in about

five minutes please?"

"Wonder what she wants." Lan asked as he got up off the bench.

"I don't know but you should go find out." Megaman said, nagging at him already.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Lan asked. He started to make his way to his house. He was surprised to see that Maylu was there waiting for him outside his front door.

"Hey Maylu." Lan called as he walked closer. He got her attention quickly with his loud voice.

"Hey Lan." She replied in her care-free voice.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lan asked.

"Well, ummm." She replied scratching the back of her head.

"And what's: well, ummm, supposed to mean?" He asked teasing his best friend.

"Ummm. Can we go inside and talk?" Maylu asked a little shyly. It was faint but Lan thought he could see a light blush making its way to her face.

"Yeah sure." Lan replied._ What has gotten into her, she's never been shy around me before._ He thought.

Lan opened the door and motioned for Maylu to go in.

"You first." She said quietly.

"Ok." Lan said shrugging. He walked in and Maylu followed him in. Lan was surprised to see it was pitch black inside his house.

"Who turned out the lights?" Lan asked Maylu. He turned to her but realized that he couldn't see her because she had shut the door behind her.

"Maylu you there?" Lan asked.

No response.

"Maylu?" He asked again

Still no response.

"Ok Maylu joke's over. Come out. He said.

At that instant the lights turned on.

"**Surprise! Happy 16****th**** birthday Lan!" **Yelled a group of people.

Lan yelled in fear and put his hands in front of his face for protection. Then everything was dead silent.

"Best reaction ever!" Dex yelled from across the room. Lan opened his eyes.

"Hey what's going on here?" Lan asked.

"What's it look like?" Maylu asked from behind him. "It's a surprise birthday for you." She said happily.

"Awsome!" Lan yelled. "Lets P-A-R-T-Y!" Lan yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

1**CHAPTER 2: HURT**

The pary lasted for a few hours. Lan was happy with the gifts he had gotten from all his friends.

From Dex: a new battle chip folder so Lan could keep his chips organized.

From Yai: A box of rare chips, (which Higsby tried to steal about 500 times during the party.)

From Mesa: Fish (of course.)

From Chaud: A fork. (Which Lan gladly through at him after his explanation a/u - the fork is what lan tried to use as a jack in megaman vlm 3 of the manga.)and a list of recently discovered program advances.

From both his parents: a make-it-yourself curry machine and a new P.E.T. stand.

From maylu: unknown. (She said she'd give him her gift at the end.)

Soon it was just Lan, his family and Maylu left in the house.

"I'm sure you want the gift I got you..." Maylu said shyly.

"Yeah sure." Lan said. "Something wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine." Maylu said smiling. "But can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, if my room counts as private." Lan said.

"Yeah that works." She said nervously.

The two made there way to Lan's room. On the way Maylu got a wink and a smile from Mrs.

Hikari. She blushed a bit as they made there way up the stairs to Lan's room. When they

reached his room Maylu took out a small nicely wrapped box.

"Here..." She said shyly as Lan accepted her gift.

"Thank you." Lan said. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He motioned for Maylu to

come sit next to him. Maylu hesitated but then came over and sat down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lan asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Lan." She said.

Lan then carefully unwrapped the gift that Maylu gave him. He lifted the lid off the box so he

could see what was inside of it. He reached in an pulled out a pair of fingerless, light blue

(Same color as his headband) gloves that had Megaman's Navi mark on in the middle of the gloves.

"Wow!" Lan said amazed. "These are really nice." He said as he slipped them on. "Thank

you!"

Lan then noticed something else in the box. He reached down and pulled out to ticket sized

pieces of paper. He then realized they were two tickets and they were from Castilo Land.

"Wow Maylu. He said. "How did you get these? They are really expensive!" He knew she

didn't have enough money to pay for these by herself.

Maylu stood up.

"I...I'm sss..sorry Lan, but... I I I have t...to go." She stammered out. She then took of in a

heartbeat. She took off and ran right out the door and down the stairs, leaving a completely

confused Lan sitting alone on his bed. Lan was about to take off after her to see what was up but

he instead went to his window. He opened it and saw Maylu run out his door.

"Maylu! Where are you going?" Lan yelled. Maylu didn't even turn to look. She just kept

running. Then Lan saw her trip from his window.

"Maylu!" He yelled. Maylu got right to her feet and continued running back to her house.

"What was that all about?" Megaman asked from Lan's P.E.T.

"I don't know but im gonna find out." Lan said. Lan closed his window and left his room. He was in the living room when his mother stopped him.

"Lan." She called.

"What mom?" He asked as he reached the door.

"Why did Maylu run out the door crying?" Mrs. Hikari asked.

"She was crying?" Lan asked surprised.

"Yeah, she left without even saying good-bye." Mrs. Hikari replied.

"I'm gonna go find out what bugging her." Lan said as he reached for the door knob.

"Lan, if you want to have her over tonight you can." She called as he left.

"Ok, thanks mom." He said as he shut the door behind him. Lan took off running. He ran down the side walk but stopped at where Maylu had fallen earlier.

"Oh my God..." Lan said trailing off.

"What, what is it Lan?" Megaman ased.

"She's hurt!" Lan yelled. He took off down the sidewalk again leaving the blood stained side walk behind him.


	3. UPDATE

Dear Readers,

Ok Quick little update. (It's much easier to post this as a chapter so everyone who has ever watched this will get the message.)

Man, looking back at my 4 stories I have up on this site, I've never finished ONE. NOT ONE STORY. Well that's about to change. But first I must regret to inform everyone that all of the current stories I have written are being discontinued. Why? I need to go back and re-read them of course and possibly fix them up. I had multiple ideas of where I wanted each one to go. I'm gonna need some time to work on them and touch them up so be prepared for rewrites. As of now all of my stories are DISCONTINUED. man I hate that word. But don't worry I shall return.

Heres a little Information about what I will be doing with each story:

Trials of a master: Going to be reworking the beginning. I feel like I jumped into the story to fast. This story may become the second part of the story for this idea I have. Discontinued for now.

Naruto: eye of storms: Many directions I wanted to go with this one, but seeing as how now one even read the prologue I don't know if I will bother. This is at the bottom of my todo list. Discontinued for now.

Legacy: Once again many directions I wanted to take this one. But for now it is Discontinued.

Naruto ninja vacation: This was my first ever fan fiction here. I think it would be good if i went back and reworked it so it was much better. And actually finish it. So for now it is discontinued.

So I've got my work cut out for me. But don't worry, I'll be back with updates soon.

-Darkchaos1215

I SHALL RETURN


End file.
